Love at the train
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Hanya cerita singkat tentang pertemuan Eunhyuk dan Donghae di kereta./"Hei aku menyukaimu."/Haehyuk/Oneshoot/BL/Review?


Love at the train

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

.

Author's Note: Hanya cerita singkat dan gak jelas yang numpang lewat. Hope u like it.

Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, BL, dll DLDR!

Disclaimer: You know who(?)

Pair: Haehyuk

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

Lelah.

Semua otot dan persendian di tubuhnya terasa kaku. Tulangnya bagai remuk redam. Menyisakan sedikit kekuatan sekedar untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke arah stasiun kota yang dipadati orang-orang. Eunhyuk berjalan lunglai dengan kaki yang sedikit diseret karena terlalu lelah. Laki-laki yang mempunyai paras manis dan berambut berwarna cokelat madu itu baru saja pulang kerja. Training lebih tepatnya. Dia baru saja diterima di salah satu perusahaan menengah di daerah Busan.

Hari sudah sore menjelang malam. Semburat jingga sudah menghiasi langit. Eunhyuk merenggangkan tangannya. Kakinya melangkah memasuki stasiun yang ramai. Seperti dugaannya. Di sore hari bertepatan dengan jam pulang kerja pasti kereta penuh. Lihat saja. Dari ujung ke ujung dipenuhi lautan manusia yang menunggu alat transportasi datang. Hanya melihatnya Eunhyuk bisa membayangkan akan sesesak apa di dalam kereta nanti. Yang terpenting apa dia bisa masuk? Eunhyuk sudah sangat lelah. Pelatihannya di kantor tadi sudah sangat menguras banyak tenaga. Belum lagi perjalanan yang cukup jauh dari kantor ke stasiun. Rasanya Eunhyuk ingin berbaring saat ini juga.

Eunhyuk bersandar di dinding dekat bangku karena tidak ada tempat duduk kosong. Di sebelahnya ada seorang lelaki yang tengah menggunakan earphone dan bersenandung pelan. Ada tas di punggungnya. Tangannya di masukkan ke saku celana. Pakaiannya cukup rapi. Mungkin dia juga pekerja kantoran. Helai rambut brunnetenya sedikit berantakan tertiup angin. Eunhyuk terkesima saat lelaki itu menoleh padanya. Mempertemukan iris mereka. Hitam dan hazel. Iris itu terlihat sendu. Sangat memukau. Wajah Eunhyuk memanas begitu lelaki itu tersenyum padanya. Astaga, wajahnya sangat tampan saat tersenyum.

Pengumuman yang menggema menginformasikan datangnya kereta menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari lamunannya. Buru-buru dia berdiri dekat garis pembatas bersama penumpang lainnya. Eunhyuk melirik ke samping dan menemukan lelaki tampan itu berdiri di sampingnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum dalam hati. Tak lama kereta yang ditunggu telah tiba. Dan begitu pintu terbuka mata Eunhyuk membulat horor. Bagaimana tidak? Di dalam kereta yang sempit itu disesaki penumpang. Sangat sesak malah. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang sikut-sikutan hanya untuk mendapat ruang lebih untuk bergerak. Eunhyuk mundur saat penumpang lain memaksa agar terangkut kereta. Tubuhnya sedikit terdorong ke belakang. Eunhyuk tidak masuk. Mau mencoba pun rasanya percuma. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis. Apalagi tubuhnya bisa dibilang cukup ramping untuk lelaki. Memaksa masuk hanya akan berimbas pada tubuhnya yang akan menjerit karena ngilu. Lebih baik menunggu kereta berikutnya.

Eunhyuk sudah ingin berbalik saat melihat sebuah tangan terjulur ke arahnya.

"Ayo." Eunhyuk menajamkan penglihatannya untuk mengetahui siapa yang berbicara. Ternyata lelaki tampan tadi. Reflek Eunhyuk menggenggam tangannya. Dan saat jemari mereka tertaut, lelaki itu tanpa basa-basi menariknya kuat memasuki kereta. Tenaganya sangat kuat. Eunhyuk benar-benar bisa masuk ke dalam kereta yang penuh tersebut. Lelaki itu menariknya ke dalam, dan saat jarak mereka dekat dia memeluk Eunhyuk erat. Membawanya ke bagian terdalam kereta. Wajah Eunhyuk merona berada di pelukan lelaki tampan yang baru ditemuinya itu. Punggung Eunhyuk bertemu dengan dinding besi kereta. Kedua tangan lelaki itu berada di sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya. Mengungkungnya. Belum lagi wajah mereka yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Eunhyuk bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat.

"Maaf kalau kau tidak nyaman berada di posisi ini. Kalau tidak di bagian dalam sini, kau akan terjepit yang lain." Suara berat lelaki itu mengalun lembut di telinganya. Terdengar seksi. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran aneh tersebut. Apa saking lelahnya Eunhyuk jadi mudah berpikir aneh.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah menolongku memasuki kereta ini. Kalau tidak, aku harus menunggu lama untuk kereta berikutnya," jawabnya malu-malu. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum.

Di pemberhentian selanjutnya, kereta semakin sesak. Ruang gerak Eunhyuk semakin menipis. Udara semakin sulit didapat. Tubuhnya berjengit kaget karena tanpa aba-aba lelaki tampan di depannya langsung memeluknya erat. Melingkarkan tangan besarnya di pinggang rampingnya.

Blush!

Eunhyuk tidak tahu seberapa merah wajahnya sekarang. Pipinya berada di dada bidang sang lelaki.

"Maaf aku harus memelukmu." Hembusan nafas hangat menyapu telinganya. Menghantarkan gelenyar panas yang membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Bisikan yang dilantunkan bagaikan ajakan bercinta. Eunhyuk ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok karena bisa-bisanya berpikiran jauh seperti itu. Saat sampai rumah nanti dia harus mandi dengan air panas sepertinya untuk merilekskan pikirannya.

Beberapa penumpang saling dorong mendorong. Lelaki tampan ini mengeratkan pelukannya. Eunhyuk mengerti, lelaki ini hanya ingin menjaganya agar tak terdesak. Padahal mereka hanya orang asing, tapi kenapa lelaki ini begitu peduli padanya?

"Siapa namamu, cantik?" cantik? Eunhyuk sudah sering sekali mendengar pujian seperti itu dari banyak orang termasuk orangtuanya. Tapi kenapa saat lelaki ini yang mengucapkannya terasa begitu mendebarkan?

"Eunhyuk. Namaku Eunhyuk, siapa namamu?" Eunhyuk membawa tangannya untuk melingkar di punggung Donghae yang lebar. Membalas pelukannya. Menyamankan dirinya di pelukan sang lelaki.

"Donghae. Namaku Lee Donghae. Senang berkenalan denganmu, baby." kenapa dengan mudahnya lelaki bernama Donghae ini memanggilnya baby? dan kenapa dengan mudahnya Eunhyuk merona dan begitu senang dengan hal itu? Malu-malu Eunhyuk menenggelamkan wajah merahnya di dada Donghae, membuat Donghae terkekeh melihat tingkah imutnya.

"Ada yang malu eh?" godanya. Mengusap-usap pelan pinggang Eunhyuk lembut.

"Ish Hae." Tawa lembut mengalun dari bibir tipis Donghae. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak terasa sudah beberapa stasiun yang di lewati mereka. Sekarang gerbong yang mereka tempati sudah agak renggang karena penumpang yang turun. Seharusnya mereka sudah bisa melepas pelukannya tapi sepertinya mereka terlalu nyaman dengan posisi romantis tersebut. Pengumuman pemberhentian selanjutnya menggema. Stasiun yang dituju Eunhyuk. Dengan berat hati Eunhyuk melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Sebentar lagi aku harus turun," jawabnya lesu. Donghae menunjukkan ekspresi tidak rela. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia melepaskan pelukannya. Dan saat Eunhyuk melangkah menjauh, Donghae menarik tangannya hingga berbalik. Menciumnya lembut tepat di bibir. Tak peduli dengan reaksi penumpang lain yang menyaksikan.

"Ha-Hae…" Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya karena begitu terkejut akan aksi Donghae yang bisa dibilang terlalu berani di tempat umum. Donghae mendekat, berbisik di telinganya.

"Besok kita bertemu di tempat yang sama. Aku menunggumu Eunhyukie." Eunhyuk tidak sempat menjawab karena pintu kereta sudah terbuka dan dia harus cepat keluar. Sebelum pintu itu menutup kembali Eunhyuk menoleh. Melihat Donghae yang menatapnya intens. Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan tanda setuju dengan permintaan lelaki tampan yang mencuri hatinya itu. Donghae tersenyum senang. Dia melambai dan pintu tertutup. Eunhyuk terus memperhatikan kereta yang berjalan menjauh hingga tak tertangkap penglihatnnya lagi.

Sampai bertemu besok, Donghae.

.

.

.

Esoknya hari berjalan seperti biasanya. Dan Eunhyuk kembali berjalan dengan lesu karena lelah dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi dia begitu tidak sabar untuk bertemu Donghae kembali di stasiun. Di percepat langkahnya hingga kini kakinya menapaki peron stasiun. Iris hitamnya mengedar mencari Donghae. Dan saat iris hitamnya bertemu hazel yang memukau itu, Eunhyuk tersenyum senang. Berjalan cepat menghampiri Donghae yang mengulurkan satu tangan ke arahnya. Menggenggam erat jemarinya.

"Hai sayang," sapa Donghae dengan senyum tampan menghiasi wajah. Eunhyuk mencubit lengannya pelan.

"Hai juga, tampan."

Tak berapa lama kereta datang. Dan saat pintu terbuka memperlihatkan gerbong yang penuh sesak, Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan. Seperti déjà vu.

"Perlu bantuanku lagi, baby?" Eunhyuk tertawa dan mengangguk semangat kemudian. Donghae merentangkan tangannya lebar, tanpa perlu disuruh Eunhyuk langsung masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Mereka berbagi tawa manis setelahnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah hari ini." Eunhyuk tersenyum senang. Mengeratkan pelukannya.

Masih banyak waktu untuk mereka saling mengenal satu-sama lain. Masih banyak waktu untuk mereka menjalin kasih. Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Sekarang biarkan mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama mulai dari sekarang dan untuk seterusnya.

"Hei, baby."

"Hmm?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Hae."

.

.

END

Mumpung masih ada laptop dan ada waktu, akhirnya saya putusin buat ngetik ff ini.

Ini pengalaman saya haha~ tentu udah ditambahin di sana-sini.

Jadi waktu pulang training, di stasiun itu penuh banget, kereta juga. Saya berdua sama temen perempuan saya. Nah pas pintu kereta terbuka, penuh banget, serius. Temen saya masuk, saya gak bisa. Eh tiba-tiba ada tangan terjulur di depan saya. Temen saya, dia narik saya sampe bisa masuk. Dia kuat banget ya hahaha… asli saya bisa masuk, padahal sempit banget. Kalau inget itu saya pengen ketawa.

Okeh, cukup basa-basinya.

Silahkan berikan review~

Dan sampai bertemu lagi~


End file.
